Stats
Besides the moveset and the ability of a monster, stats are another important factor which affects the effectiveness of a monster in battle. There are 6 battle stats in total (HP,ATK,DEF,SATK,SDEF,SPD). Stats will increase as a monster levels up but can also improve through evolution or feeding of fruits. HP This stat represents the amount of hit-points a monster has. The hit-points of a monster gets decreased whenever it suffers an attack. There are other ways to decrease an opponents HP such as Poison, Burn and Bleed etc. When its HP reaches zero, the monster is knocked out and thus is unable to battle. A monster regains all its HP after the battle has ended. Note that a monster will return to battle with the same amout of HP it had before it was swapped out. ATK The Attack stat determines how much damage a monster can dish out when using Physical Attacks. The higher the Attack, the more damage it inflicts. To check if a skill is a Physical Attack, go to the skills tab on the monster page and tap on the respective skill. Notable examples of Physical Attacks are Smash, Tail Strike, Swift, Scratch and Bleed. There are also moves like Attack Mode and Charge that raises a monster's Attack temporarily in battle. DEF The Defence stat of a monster serve to reduce damage that it would take from Physical Attacks. The higher the Defence, the more hits a monster can take from Physical Attacks. Moves that can raise a monster's Defence in battle include Strong, Fade and Silk Shield. The move Block for example damage is based upon the monster using the move base defense. S.ATK Similar to how Attack works, Special Attacks also determine how much damage a monster can deal. However, as the name implies, it only applies to Special Attacks. Notable examples of Special Attacks include Trick, Fire Strike, Silk Shot and Air Cutter. Moves that help to raise Special Attack temporarily in battle include Smarter and Wake Up. S.DEF The Special Defence is similar to the Defence stat of a monster while it serves to reduce damage taken from Special Attacks. Moves that can raise a monster's Special Defence in battle temporarily include Ice Shield and Silk Shield. SPD Last but not least, Speed determines how fast a monster is. Whenever two monsters are fighting, the monster with higher Speed will get to perform a move first. However certain moves have higher priority and would allow a slower monster to move first. Moves that allow a monster to raise its Speed in battle include Surf, Exercise and Prepare. Certain abilities are also known to boost speed such as Gerbiuse 's Level 12 Ability, Motor. Stats Penalty Just as much as stats can be increased permanently through fruits and leveling or temporarily within a battle, temporary penalties can also be imposed within a battle. Penalties are lowering of SPD,ATK,DEF,S.ATK or S.DEF on your monsters temporarily. These penalties are either caused by opponent's attacks, opponent's Level 12 Ability and even certain buffs. Some common examples of opponent's attacks that inflicts negative penalties on your monsters in a battle are Silk Shot and Freeze that may lower SPD. When dealing attacks to opponent's that have Level 12 abilities such as Magibit's Critter, ATK/S.ATK may be lowered. Certain buffs such as Attack Mode also imposes penalty by lowering DEF when used. Category:Browse Category:Monsters Category:Menus